The Eternal Slayer
by Min Hee
Summary: This is the tale about one legendary slayer. Note : Not Buffy!Crossover with LoTR.
1. The Beginning

This is the tale about one legendary slayer. A tale filled with everything and nothing. And it all begins in Japan and the beginning of a prophecy`s fulfillment. A prophecy unknown to but a few watchers. It's known to those sworn to secrecy as the prophecy of the Eternal Slayer.  
  
Chiba, Japan 1586 AD  
  
A young girls scream rang through the dark night. The man, whom she had trusted, the man that taught her about everything, who had watched over her since early childhood had turned against her. Even though ridges distorted his face, she only saw the man that she loved as a father, trying to rape her.  
  
The sharp fangs shined brightly in the moonlight as he threw back his head and laughed. The man that was supposed to guide her had been turned. She could feel the hidden stake digging into her back, but she couldn't do it. To her he was still the sweet man that supported her. The girl prepared for her last moments of this life as the man started to nibble on her neck. But death never came to her, instead a voice whispered in her ear, words that forever would be imprinted in her mind.  
  
"This is not the end. "You'll live and the child you'll bear will be lost forever. You're a potential and she is prophesied to bring light and peace to this world. But you'll never be a slayer and she won't bring peace to this world. This world belongs to the night" The vampires laughter chilled her blood. "Did you know that the blood of a potential is almost as sweet as a slayers?"  
  
A cry mingled with the vampire's laughter as he broke through her maiden hood. After that terrible night, the young girl's life was shattered into ruins. Her surrogate father was and she was no longer pure. Her proud family had disowned her. A potential was held high in regards and it bought status to her family. But a pregnant potential could never become a slayer. A pregnant daughter only brought shame to her family, thus she was imprisoned in her child hood home and when the child was born, it was taken from her before she was thrown out to die in the woods. 


	2. Into the Woods of Nagasaki

**********************************************************************************************************************  
  
AN.  
  
Here is the next part of The Eternal Slayer.  
  
I hope you'll all like it.  
  
Please, do review. It helps getting the next chapter out faster. *Hint, hint*  
  
Writers love to feel appreciated.  
  
***********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Okinawa 1600 A.D Spring  
  
A girl practised different katas under the eyes of her watcher. Ever since she could walk,   
  
the man had trained her in several martial arts and in the use of weapons. The knowledge of weapons came easily to her   
  
and she mastered it after but few tries, still it was a large katana that she loved to use. She loved the feel of it   
  
in her hands, not to mention the power she got from using it. Knowing that she could easily take a mans life with it.   
  
The girl who should have spent her time with friends laughing and enjoying childhood had instead been trained to be a   
  
full fledged killing machine.   
  
*She has come so far now. No potential has ever been this powerful, nor has anyone been anwhere near her skills.   
  
Kami, even a slayer is nowhere near being her equal. She truly is a special child* thought the man.   
  
"Akuma! Stop that and come here instead." "I'll just finish the kata" shouted the girl back as she began the last moves.   
  
"Akuma, now!" "Just this kata and stop calling me Akuma!" The man sighed. "Azkutzy, come!" The man left the training room,   
  
not waiting for the girl to follow. Azkutzy blew a raspberry at his back before following him into a nearby room.  
  
The man sat at a small table and made a sign for her to sit down as Azkutzy entered the room.   
  
He prepared the tea slowly and pored it carefully in a cup before he handed it to her.   
  
Having learnt the cermony as a young child, Azkutzy did what was expected and gracefully accepted the cup.   
  
She turned it clockwise around in her left hand 180 degrees. Then she took a small sip,   
  
turned it back and handed it carefully to her watcher. Azkutzy bowed before her sensei respectfully and   
  
waited for him to adress her.   
  
"You did well Azkutzy, as you have with your training," The man paused, "I know this is the time when other girls marries,   
  
however you can't. You have a sacred duty that must be fullfilled. The current slayer has become a ronin. A price has been   
  
placed on her head, but it's you Azkutzy that must hunt her down and capture her." "But how can I match a fullfledged   
  
slayer? She's had years of experience and I'm only a potential." "Do not underestimate your own strength child,   
  
have faith and you'll succede." "Hai, sensei. Domou Arigatou." Azkutzy bowed before her sensei before rising   
  
with the grace of a warrior and striding out through the door.  
  
Azkutzy packed a pair of change and strapped her katan to her back.   
  
A horse stood prepared outside the house. It was a black stallion with eyes darker than then night.   
  
The sadelbags hanging across the flanks of the horse was filled with food and water. A bag with grain   
  
for the horse was also strapped to the bags. Azkutzy swung up easily on her horse and galopped away with out a   
  
second glance back at the house that had been her home for the last 14 years.   
  
Back inside the house a lone tear made it's path down, as the man that had come to love her as a daughter realized that   
  
the little baby with a small tuft of black hair had grown up. He remebered the baby that grew up into a little girl with   
  
deep brown eyes that seemed almost black, with a small black ring around her pupil. He had taught the girl who never grew   
  
tired of his beratings of her need to learn the necessary skills. The girl that never questioned his motives as he turned   
  
her into a ruethless killer. He'd never watch her pick her self up after 10 hours of constant training and still keep at it.   
  
He had sent her away to become the next girl in the line. A faceless killer that did as she was told untill the day that   
  
she finally recieved her gift, the gift of deaths eternal peace.   
  
The Woods of Nagasaki 1600 A.D Late Autumn.  
  
Not a sound was heard as Azkutzy ran through the dark forrest of Nagasaki,   
  
even though the ground was covered with dried leafs. The wind blew through her long raven black hair.   
  
Her blood was singining in her veins as she hunted the rouge slayer. The two had a chance meeting in a dark alley   
  
of Nagasaki. They had fought for what seemed to be a lifetime, but in reality only had been 10 minutes.   
  
Azkutzy finally caught up with the ronin at the edge of the forrest. The ronin was breathing heavily   
  
while Azkutzy was fine. The run wasn't more straining than a mere walk. The ronins eyes darted around,   
  
searching for a way out. Finding none, the ronin slipped into a fighting stance.  
  
"You will not get me alive!" growled the ronin through gritted teeth before attacking. Azkutzy easily avoided the   
  
clumsy attacks of the desperate slayer and matched them. Realising that she was chanceless against the potential,   
  
the rouge slayer drew a dagger and stabbed her self in her stomach. "Like I said, you'll never get me alive!   
  
Remember, death is our gift. Not even them can take it from us." hissed the slayer through clenched teeth   
  
before pulling the dagger out and plunging it into her heart. A black void consumed Azkutzy's mind while the bodies   
  
of the rouge slayer and collapsed potential was engulfed by a bright light. The sounds of crickets was all that was   
  
heard on the place where the rouge slayer and the potential had fought, but there was no trace that remained of   
  
the two.  
  
  
  
**********************************************************************************************************************  
  
Please please, pretty please, Review.  
  
Feel free to write a mail to me.  
  
I accept everything, even flames.  
  
Arian_minako@hotmail.com  
  
********************************************************************************************************************** 


	3. Yume

  
  
A.N  
  
I thought I had uploaded it, but I was wrong. 

Anyway, here's a new part of the eternal slayer.

'...' denotes thoughts.

* * *

'It's been so long now. I'm 3500 years old with almost 2500 years of service to the Powers That Be. How many vampires have I slayed, how many demons haven't I banished. How many friends and lovers will I have to bury. Damn the PTB! What do they want of me? I've already hunted down every vampire, demon and all the bad guys overall. Is it to much to ask for some peace? I guess there wont be a nice house with a white picket fence, 2.5 kids and a dog.'   
  
"Nope, you'll never get that Akuma. The PTB has decided that you'll be relocated to a world that will need your help." "Whistler!" hissed the slayer. "In the flesh Akuma." "Don't call me that or you'll be watching the stars from 6 feet below." "Chill out Akuma." "Don't call me that to." "Okay okay, now do you want to hear about your new mission, or rather world?" "Haven't seen you since the last Apocalypse last millennium, Now out with it Whistler! And if you want to continue wearing those pimp clothes, I suggest that you never call me that." "Whoha, take it easy now suga'. As I said, the PTB has decided to relocate you. You'll get the necessary armor and you'll get to take your katana with you. After a while you'll be able to use your elemental powers. You'll be able to call upon your glaive and teleport but your powers will need to align to the new world. However your wiccan powers wont work." 

"hmpf And what do I get out of this?" "The PTB says that this will be your last duty. After this you'll get to choose if you want to stay there or if you want to move to a higher plane of existence." "Higher plane of existence?" "If you'd want to continue into heaven." "Wow, what is this? A dream perhaps? Whistler actually making sense? The world has come to an end and all my work would be for naught." "Ha ha, very funny. Maybe you should consider trying stand up comedy? Your jokes would surly entertain the dead. Now do you want to go or not?" "If I stay here, will I ever ascend?" "No." Azkutzy sighed, "I guess I don't really have a choice then, fine I'll go to this new world of yours." "Sweet sugah'" "Would you not call me that?" "Okie dokie, are you ready to go now?" "I just need some supplies first. Hold on a sec, I'll be back in a sec."  
  
Azkutzy didn't wait for Whistler to say yes before she disappeared. Whistler sighed, "You just can't control that girl." Azkutzy teleported back a few moments later, right behind Whistler that jumped high into the air. "Dammit, don't do that again!" "Chill out Whistler, it won't happen again." "Good, now are you ready to move on and what did you get?" " Yes and I only got some necessities. A couple of throwing stars, a change of clothes, a pair of daggers and a whole bunch of sanitary things." "Sanitary things?" "You know soap, shampoo, and tampons." Whistlers face got beet red as he heard the last item. "Now if you're done with the blushing like a girl about to be deflowered, could you send me there or are we going to have a tea party before I leave? By the way what's the world called and who's the bad guy?"

"It's called Middle Earth and the bad guys are Sauron and Saruman. Bye bye sweet cheeks." Azkutzy was sucked into a small vortex and then all was black.

Rivendell  
  
The council had assembled in Rivendell and today they'd decide the fate of the one ring. Elrond had just started when a small vortex appeared and a young, delicate girl fell out from it. Boromir son of the steward in Gondor rushed forward with a knife drawn. Before Azkutzy had a chance to get her bearings straight, Boromir had placed the knife at her throat.

"Who are you and what are you doing here shadow spawn? What does your master wish to know?" "Boromir leave that poor girl alone!" demanded Legolas. Boromir reluctantly sheeted his knife before carelessly throwing the girl away. "Why did you stop me? She could be a shadow spawn!" "Yes I am aware of that possibility Boromir, however I intend to seek counsel from the Valar before I judge her." Elrond turned and walked away with the grace that elves has. Azkutzy slept while Elrond sought out the counsel from the Valar. Soon she found herself in a forrest and she could hear the a small stream in the distance. Trying to find out where she was, Azkutzy soon found a small glade with a waterfall. The water in the stream was cool and tasted fresh.

Meanwhile Legolas sat under a tree, taking the chance for some rest. Even though elves didn't need that much rest, sometimes they needed to walk in the lands of their dreams. To those that didn't know they'd think that the elves were staring into nothingness or that something was wrong as Legolas sat there with wide open eyes. Legolas sat under a tree in the forrest of Mirkwood, watching the water run from the waterfall, into the small pond before running down the stream. But today his dream was different, suddenly a girl appeared by the pond. Legolas watched as she bent down and took a small sip from the water, fascinated by a water drop that ran down her throat. As quickly as she had appeared, the girl girl tensed and backed away.

Azkutzy backed up as she felt that someone was watching her. By the instincts of a hunter she slid down into a fighting stance instantly. "Who's there! Show your self." Legolas slowly rose from his position under the tree and walked slowly into the glade. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my dream?" asked Azkutzy. "Your dream, I'm afraid I don't understand. You see mi lady, this is my dream." "Your dream? What do ..." Azkutzy was pulled out from the dream as she woke up, leaving Legolas standing there in the glade with a surprised expression.   
Azkutzy woke up in a large bed that seemed to be made from one tree and had intricate carvings of leaves and vines on it. The pillows was large and soft, as were the cover. A young woman with pointy ears and almond shaped eyes looked down at her.  
  
The woman seemed to be ageless and the way she moved was with a grace unnatural for anyone from earth. The way she moved was familiar but it took a while before it clicked. "You're an elf! I'm in Middle Earth and you're an elf, right?" exclaimed Azkutzy. "Yes, I am an elf and You're in Middle Earth. I'm Arwen, what's your name?" "Arwen, the morning star! Hi, I'm Azkutzy." "You know about me?" asked the surprised elf. "The Valar gave me the background info before they sent me here." "So you're not a shadow spawn?" "I most certainly am not a shadow spawn! Now what phase is the moon in?" "It'll be full in four days time." "Dammit, we must hurry then. Tell your father that he must assemble the council. The ring must  
leave Rivendell before the full moon!" Arwen looked struck at this, but nodded before she ran out from the room.   
  
Azkutzy looked around and soon found her backpack. She had just finished getting dressed when Arwen burst into the room. "You're dressed! If I had known that I wouldn't have had to hurry with the washing of your clothes and then we could've been there already. Come on now, hurry up!" Arwen took a hold of Azkutzy and dragged her away. The men sat there and fiddled with their weapons or plucked at their clothes. All waiting for the council to begin. Boromir stood up and began pacing. Suddenly he stopped, "Why are we waiting? Did you not ask us to hurry?" "Patience young Boromir. We will..." Elrond was cut of as two women ran through the doors. One of them was heavily panting while the other looked as she had just come fresh from a bath. One of them was Arwen and the other was that girl in strange clothes. It was something   
like a full body suit but with no visible seam. The woman also carried a shoulder strap with a large blade on her back. She also had a strange bandanna on her forehead. "Ahh..Azkutzy finally we can begin." "Were we waiting for a mere woman?"  
  
Before Elrond could say anything Azkutzy had drawn a blade from somewhere and had Boromir pinned down on the ground with the blade at his neck. "Just thought I should repay your kindness from when I first appeared here, not to mention the mere woman comment!" "I wouldn't say that again if I were you Boromir, son of Gondor." said Elrond calmly. Azkutzy glared at Boromir as she drew him up and held him by the scruff of his neck. "Long before you were born, child, I was a warrior. Don't call me a mere woman!" hissed Azkutzy through clenched teeth. Elrond out his hand on the small female. "Why don't you demonstrate your skills?" "Fine" said Azkutzy and promptly dropped Boromir on the ground. "I challenge the best of all the races attending here now!" Azkutzy turned around and stomped out of the room. The men was baffled, that tiny little excuse for a girl had challenged the best of all the races. The men looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement to not go all out on the girl.

* * *

Please review!

* * *


End file.
